The present disclosure relates to a fuel system, and particularly to a fuel-delivery control system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fuel tank valve apparatus comprising a fuel tank filler neck and an inlet check valve for regulating flow of liquid fuel and fuel vapor through the fuel tank filler neck.
A filler neck conducts liquid fuel from a fuel-dispensing pump nozzle to an interior fuel-storage region in a fuel tank. Although an opened passageway through the filler neck into the fuel tank is needed during refueling to conduct liquid fuel from the pump nozzle into the fuel tank, it is desirable to close the filler neck at other times to block discharge of liquid fuel and fuel vapor from the fuel tank through the filler neck. In many cases, a fuel cap is mounted on an outer end of the filler neck to close the filler neck during the time period before and after each tank refueling activity.